


A Moment of Calm

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Chowder is loud...at least most of the time.





	A Moment of Calm

Caitlin knew it was going to be one of those days when, instead of draping himself over her shoulder and kissing her cheek, Chris headed over to her bed and flopped face down without a word.

“Bad day?" she asked. 

Chris flipped over onto his back and looked over at her. 

“Nursey and Dex again?" She guessed. 

He flopped his arm over his eyes and nodded. 

“Tea?" She asked. 

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

“Hot cocoa then," she stood and walked over to her kettle in the little kitchenette. It wasn't long before the sound of it heating up filled her dorm room. 

She mixed the cocoa powder with milk and sugar, adding an extra tablespoon to Chris's cup. She whisked the mixture vigorously and poured in the freshly boiled water and carried both of the mugs over to sit next to Chris on the bed. 

They sat side by side, shoulders touching, drinking their cocoa in silence. When Chris finished his, he flopped down into her lap and let out a long sigh. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair and drank the last few sips in the bottom of her mug. She set down her mug and traced his features with the light touch of her fingers. 

Chris closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand. She's not sure how long they sat there like that but eventually Chris sat up, gave her his patented Chowder smile and said, “thanks! You're the best. Boy did I ever need a bit of recharge time. I love those boys but they sure do drive me bananas sometimes." 

Caitlin grabbed him by the face and kissed him enthusiastically until he was breathless. He pulled back a little, flushed and panting and looked her in the eyes. She gave him her best sultry look.

“Couldn't have said it better myself," he grinned, pulling her back into the kiss


End file.
